Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) of today commonly utilize a plurality cold cathode florescent light lamps to backlight the LCD panel with white light. An LCD front-end panel has a series of pixels which are further divided into red, green, and blue (R,G,B) sub-pixels, wherein each sub-pixel is equipped with a corresponding color filter. The common operation of LCDs is to have each of the lamps illuminate during the showing of each frame of video during the presentation of images on the display.
With large liquid crystal displays becoming more popular among consumers as their principal display devices, such displays are likely becoming one of the more visible and prominent features in consumer homes.
On the other hand, the audio industry has continuously been making audio devices such as radios, MP3 players and iPODs smaller, more portable and technologically more powerful. In light of the portable nature and/or technological prowess of such devices, these devices can become more interactive with other devices which could also include display devices such as LCDs.
In light of the above, it is contemplated that a future need exists for an LCD display that operates basically in the same manner as today's LCDs, but can also operate in an energy saving mode when auxiliary equipment is coupled to an LCD and when the consumer wishes to take advantage of or experience the auxiliary equipment through the LCD display.